


Into The Fire

by BravoCube



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Comedy, Funny, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Here is the next part of the Hazbin Hotel Prologue! Enjoy it. I loved writing Angel way more then I care to admit. I think I got him pretty in character and Truvius is cute with him. Looking forward to writing more.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Into The Fire

“IIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

Truvius screamed as he went down the sidewalk of the dirty and reddish colored city. He took it back! Nevermind! He took it ALL back! The outside world was terrible! It was the worst place ever! I mean, what kind of place would just be so beautiful and awesome, and then the next second have random winged robot things kill the guy sitting next to you!? This was insane!

When the robot thing was distracted, Truvius had hoped he could sneak away. Basically the plan was to avoid being stabbed multiple times by that thing. His method for how? To slowly move away. Just back away slowly while keeping his eyes on the thing. Of course, this plan promptly backfired when Truvius took a spectacular fall and landed on his backside. The sound alerted the thing, making it's head pivot back at him.  
So here he was now, running for his life.

He turned the corner not even needing to look back. Somehow the big tin can was keeping up. How, he had no idea. He had even gone uphill. For the first time in his life he truly feared to loose it. The fear pushed his adrenaline to new heights. He thought he was exhausted, and couldn't possibly run anymore. Yet he found himself speeding up again. He saw a building up ahead. It seemed with all the running he was doing, he was at the outskirts of town. He saw a building with a blinking bright sign at the top. He couldn't read what it said but he considered it his salvation.

He made it and knocked on the door. “Help! Help, please!” Truvius looked to his side whimpering. The robot was catching up, and it had a weapon out now. The spear shiny and bright, ready to go in for the kill. Truvius's eyes teared. No one was coming. Not even his first week of freedom and he was going to die! His life thus far flashed in his mind, though there wasn't much of note to remember.

He really was a failure. He had done nothing and yet this was how it would all end.  
He heard it get closer and he accepted what felt like an unavoidable fate. He closed his eyes shut jaw tightening.

Then he felt someone grab the cloth on his shoulder, squeezing the cloth tight. A softer grip then what his father had given not long ago. He opened one eye but before he could register who or what grabbed him? He was pulled in. He didn't fit at first, feeling his body squeeze through what he assumed was the window. With one last hard yank, he felt himself hit cool tiles. There was a commotion and a struggle, the sound of a gun going off. Then nothing but a sigh of relief and some strained breathing.

It was then that Truvius slowly pushed his way up. He looked around at the room. The bright fluorescent lights contrasting with the horrors of the outside. The tiled floor was blue and white like a checkers board, and the walls were a dull white. Some pictures were hung in the room and a jukebox was near him, playing music. The thing that really caught his attention was the people.

The tables were turned on their sides and he could see people behind them. They were peeking out from behind the furnishings used in this establishment. They looked worried but some looked angered to an extent. Truvius heard two footsteps behind him and tilted his head upward.

This was the exact moment he met Angel Dust.

“Fucking hell kid, you new here or somethin? What were you doing out there during extermination? Don't you know it's better to just lay low until those creepy fucks disappear?”

A few things crossed Truvius's mind. Number 1, damn this guy had fashion sense and a strut that he lacked. Number 2...what..what was he supposed to be? Did he have like 4 arms? One would think he'd be used to seeing things like that by now but up close? Not so much. He just stared up at him, mouth a bit agape with words that weren't coming out. His brows knitted a bit as he squinted at the other..spider demon? With a gun?

“Ey. I'm talkin to you kid.” He reached down with his pink gloved hand poking the center of his forehead.

Truvius shot up off the floor and glared at him. “K-kid!? I'm not a kid!”

The spider demon crossed a pair of arms, gesturing outside with one of the other pairs. “Well then don't act like you were born yesterday then! Don't you know it's fucking doomsday out there? It's like that once every year! Like Christmas but ah..” A hand came up near his mouth as he spoke. “Basically Christmas! Just a lot shittier cause all the gifts are blood and death. They both got Angels in common though.”

A few chuckles emanated from the back of the room. Truvius looked around awkwardly. A blush sprouting up on his features. He was a laughing stock now! He huffed. “I wasn't born yesterday! For your information weird guy, I just came into this city! I don't know about your weird...creepy...local..customs?” he tilted his head giving an awkward toothy grin. Hah! That would show him!

Of course, it didn't and the spider just blinked. Then burst into his laugh. A forced somewhat raspy sound. A very genuine laugh regardless considering how he doubled over, though. “Ohhhh my god! You literally manifested here yesterday! That's a fucking riot!” He continued to laugh but suddenly stopped ducking to the floor kicking Truvius down in process.

The demon prince cried out in pain as he hit the floor nose first. “What the hell!?” He yelled tears springing into his eyes. Angel rolled his eyes. “Keep it down! You're lucky I even did you a solid to begin with! You're gonna get us all killed.” He reached to his side a click emanating from his gun.

“Look I don't have time to babysit a newbie OK? The only reason I helped you out was so I could fill my favor quota for the day. Part of how I got free room and board, that's the first thing you should learn. It's everyone for themselves out here.” He said it in a hushed tone, but it was still loud enough to easily hear.

“Then why are you whispering so loud?” He whined. The other demon just rolled his eyes not replying. He just kept his eyes on the window. Then he looked back at him. “What am I supposed to call you newbie? Can I call you pansy? I like that name for you.” He still smirked but looked back at the window, like he was waiting for something bad to happen. Truvius couldn't blame him either.

“Do they come inside buildings?”

The spider demon watched Truvius. He shrugged. “So you like Pansy? Cool. People call me Angel Dust. No, they don't usually. I'm just wonderin if they think me dragging you in here will be an open invitation. God the things I do to be-” He gave the other a toothy grin, gold tooth shining in the light. He made quotation marks with his gloved hands. “Good.”

Truvius squinted a bit. The gold was bright this close. He was starting to notice on top of how cool the floor was, that this Angel guy wore really strong perfume. He scrunched his nose up slightly, crawling back just a little.

“Uhh..thanks for that. I guess...even if you're only doing it to get a free place.”

Angel shrugged. “It's a win-win for me so it's not that big a deal. Just don't expect me to cover for your ass if that thing comes in through the window. If Im shootin it's to keep my perfect ass safe. After all if I die, the porn industry is fucked! Everybody knows they're all watchin for me~. Heh. The porn industry. Fucked. That's ironic.” Again he laughed a bit softer then before. Especially at Truvius's reaction of cringing in disgust.

“Um? Ew.” Truvius grumbled. Angel rolled over on his back lifting one leg slightly in the air as he did, all while holding the large gun. “That's showbiz baby.” He said with spirit. “You do it best when you love your work to. Who knows, maybe hell wants to see someone like you. You got a unique look goin for you.”

Truvius blushed even more. “You were calling me a kid before! Now your flirting with me!?”  
Angel looked back at him and shrugged. “Why not? I just like to make people mad sometimes. Your obviously not a kid don't get so offended jeez. If you're that soft you really won't last five minutes here.”

Before Truvius could respond, a clock chimed. One that was large enough to be heard from a distance. Truvius wasn't sure what it meant so he analyzed Angel's expression. The spider squinted a little and then sighed a little slumping down. “Thank fuck!” He said with bravado. “What a night! Wish I stayed closer to the city though. I'm gettin cabin fever in this dump.”

Truvius and Angel both jumped backwards and up off the floor as a kitchen knife flew into the space between them. Truvius screamed out but Angel only gasped slightly and looked up. Behind the counter was a moth looking demon with an angry expression. It was wearing a dirty apron and holding cooking gear.

Truvius glanced back at Angel. Angel blinked a few times but smiled again.  
“Of course I mean that in a nice wa-”

Yet another kitchen knife was thrown narrowly missing Angel's chest. It went right between his two pairs of arms on the left side.

“Ahhh hey hey! Watch the chest buddy! That's one of my most defining features! I'd have to sue if you ruined that!” He put his hands under it standing up a bit straighter to demonstrate his...what Truvius assumed were boobs of some kind. “Come on baby, don't be like that. I just gotta hide out for another minute or two. If you do then maybe I'll leave your place a good review. That'd look pretty good for you, huh?” He hummed sweetly. “Come on baby~let's just be nice to each other OK?”

Truvius just stepped back a little not wanting to be the victim of a knife. Especially after he managed to survive...whatever that was. He hesitantly pulled back the blinds. Some more demons had come out of the woodwork now. It seemed like a lot of them were better at hiding then he was. He hadn't even seen them on his way here...but maybe it was because he was running so fast.

“That thing is gone now Angel.” he mumbled. He let the blinds swing back into place, and looked back at the other. Angel turned his head in his direction in response. “Huh? Oh nice. Looks like I don't gotta stay anymore after all.” He turned on his heel walking to the door and opening it. “Thanks for letting me freeload til extermination ended. I'll owe ya one OK?” He blew a kiss as he walked out.

“Yeah I'll get back to you...never. Hah” Was the last statement Truvius managed to catch from the spider before he shut the door.

Truvius sighed going to a booth near the window. He slumped resting his chin on his hand. He looked out the window watching as Angel strutted outside. He stretched and adjusted the gun letting it rest like on his back with a strap. He looked to the right and to the left, then checked his phone.

“He must be waiting for someone.” Truvius thought. He rested his head on the cool table. That guy was such a big dick! He just came in here, riled everyone up and left. What a jerk! He adjusted again thinking a little more. He knew it wasn't necessarily to be nice but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel fondness. The urge to talk to him again quickly consumed him. He shot up walking outside after what could only be a few minutes.  
He didn't even bother to shut the door behind him. When he made it outside a taxi was there. Angel had the door half open already. So Truvius called out.  
“Angel!”

Angel looked back at him. “Huh? What Pansy? I got places to be.”

Truvius fidgeted a bit and bit his lip. Then he took a deep breath. “It's Truvius! Truvius Thorne! Thank you for having my back! Seriously!”

Angel rolled his eyes. He smirked a bit still. “Whatever whatever. If you ever meet someone named Charlie just tell em I'm not that bad a guy. Put in a good word for me! Oh and consider porn! Seriously now that your standing I can see. You got the bod for it pansy!”

Before Truvius could protest any further he hopped in and the taxi drove off.  
Truvius stood there blinking a few times. He growled a bit running down to the street as the car drove off. “It's Truvius JERK!”

Damn it what was he thinking being nice like that! He hoped he never saw that spider whore ever again!

He probably wouldn't, but still just the thought irritated him. If he did he would...he would...  
He wasn't sure what he would do! It would be bad though! Really bad! He would make sure of it!

Of course that would never happen. He would totally never see him again.

Totally.


End file.
